


It's 3 AM.

by CrypticGabriel



Series: Surprises [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dom Shiro (Voltron), Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Positive Reassurance, Self Confidence Issues, Semi-public masturbation, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Trans Male Character, Trans Shiro (Voltron), WreckLance2k18, submissive lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 06:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14443326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrypticGabriel/pseuds/CrypticGabriel
Summary: Lance starts forming an idea of what to get Shiro for his birthday.





	It's 3 AM.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part one to Pleasant Surprise, definitely because it's one of my favorite fics to write and I just wanted more of this AU! I wish I could've participated more in wrecklance2k18, but I got a lot going on ;;; With being a manager at my job now and all. Thank you for all your support! I hope you enjoy this fic.

_Lance was positive that he was_ the first to have a strong attraction to Shiro among the pair. They first met at the campus gym his freshman year, Shiro being a junior in an accelerated program for his Master’s. He’d only known that at the time after an awkward conversation involving Lance being stuck on the lowest weights while Shiro was working on his triceps pulling over a hundred fifty pounds! And this guy had a prosthetic arm! He was a _tank_.

Shiro had thought he was a novice, and he tried to give him advice and tips on how to improve his strength. And that was when Lance embarrassedly admitted that he’d been going to the gym every day for the past few weeks, and Shiro laughed while insisting that he shouldn’t strain himself too terribly.

Lance never really thought that Shiro was interested in him at all. After all, he was this _incredibly strong_ and intelligent man. He was hardworking too, keeping up with two jobs while also in an Honors program. And Lance was… well, _Lance._ He only had one measly job at the bookstore while doing only the minimum amount of full-time semester credits. He didn’t stand a chance with this Adonis of a man.

And he’d told him all this. Verbatim. Granted, he was nervous as hell and all he’d wanted to do was ask him out on a date. And that was when Shiro told him that he found his mannerisms endearing. Lance was the luckiest guy in the world!

Their relationship was a rocky start, however. Shiro told him right away that this was his first relationship after he started transitioning, and he’d always apologize for the smallest reasons. As if just _existing_ was some kind of inconvenience to apologize for. But Lance loved him for _him,_ not for what was between his legs. Which, by the way, one of Lance’s favorite activities these days was keeping his face buried right between those muscular thighs and sucking his dick.

All relationships took work, so what made theirs any different? That was how Lance knew he fell for him first, long before Shiro did. Because it was finally at that point when Shiro let himself go and trust his lover with his heart and soul put into it. Whether it was an early or late realization, Lance took him in with open arms and knew right away that he wanted to spend as much of his life with him as possible.

\--

_After dating for three years, Shiro_ had nearly finished his Graduate program in Astrophysics and was a career student that still kept his managerial job at the convenience store he’d been working for since high school. Lance was a senior finishing up his degree in Photography. They moved into this apartment last year, and there was a whole lot on their plates. Shiro’s birthday was coming up in a few days, and Lance was stumped about what to get for him!

Shiro didn’t really ask for anything this year, too busy working on his thesis. And Lance was an observant guy, but he swore that he couldn’t find a single thing that he’d think Shiro would want! Or need, rather.

But one night, as if a sign straight from _God,_ this idea came to him in a dream.

\--

_Shiro loved, and Lance really meant_ it when he said he _loved,_ fucking him silly. They had a whole host of plugs, vibrators, and dildos in their arsenal to prove this point. And Lance was a self-proclaimed size queen, so Shiro enjoyed making his boyfriend squirm no matter _what_ he put in him. In this wet dream straight from heaven, this all too realistic encounter between the two of them began with Shiro seated over him, his hips rocking down and riding harshly at a pace that had Lance nearly crying for it.

Shiro barely broke a sweat, his muscles tensing with each gyrating movement of his hips. And as Lance didn’t hesitate to start rubbing his dick in time with his motions, Shiro had his flesh hand coated in lube before reaching back and fingering Lance in earnest.

“You’ve had your fun,” Shiro crooned after a while of torture, his voice just a tad bit breathless. “But now, it’s my turn.”

Lance couldn’t even _think,_ he felt so hot! He blearily nodded before even realizing what he was nodding for, his eyes widening as all sensations ceased. Shiro lifted himself right off him, pulling his hand away as well.

Shiro moved himself up, his groin just inches away from Lance’s face. It didn’t help that Lance was transfixed on it as well, watching his hole twitch still from a sudden emptiness. It made his mouth water, seeing how wet he still was, even more so from what they were doing together.

“Look what you did, Lance,” he scolded, “making a huge mess of me… Why don’t you clean it up for me, like a good boy?”

He nodded eagerly, reaching to hold his boyfriend’s hips only for Shiro to lightly smack them away. _He_ was in control, and Lance was completely at his mercy. And when he finally allowed himself to bury Lance’s face in his heat, he’d eagerly lapped it all up.

Lance all but moaned at the sensation, feeling Shiro grind his hips against him as he tasted him. He’d cleaned him up obediently, tasting the familiar musk and juices while also taking more than enough opportunities to tease his dick with his tongue. Shiro’s body shivered above him, and Lance would grin at the sensation if his jaw wasn’t so slack and his mouth wasn’t occupied. There was so much pressure in his neck that he swore it could snap any minute. And god, Lance would _let_ Shiro break it.

But suddenly, “Okay, stop.”

He _knew_ this had to be a dream, because Shiro would _never_ make him stop. But before the haziness of consciousness started to take hold of him, he saw a harness in his hand, attaching one of their large dildos to it.

Of _course!_

\--

_Lance shot right up, his body_ sweaty as he panted for air. He could see the rather obvious tent in his boxers, even with the sheets covering him. A sudden tightness in his heart made him want to cry. God, he was such an _idiot!_ A dumb, stupid, insert more synonymous adjectives here _idiot._ There was no saving his poor soul from judgment for claiming to be so observant and yet be so fucking _oblivious_ to what his boyfriend really wanted!

He even _hinted_ at it, the poor guy! He remembered one night they were together, evidently with Shiro sitting on Lance’s face like he usually did. He was breathless, his hips rocking so hard that it _hurt,_ and Lance barely caught a glimpse through his lashes of him looking down with tears in his eyes. He looked devastated. Why was he crying? As he recalled that night, he quickly remembered why.

_“Fuck, I wanna just take you right now,”_ he’d started purring into his ear, having Lance’s legs spread wide and bent back as his dick rubbed right underneath his balls. He’d experimented by smacking his hips right against his thighs. _“And I’ll have you think of nothing but my cock, fucking you so good that you’ll forget your own name. Would you like that?”_

“Yeah, okay.”

That was what his stupid asshole self said to that. Such an intimate fantasy that Lance _knew_ Shiro thought about all the time, but the first time he ever felt brave enough to say it Lance brushed it off so obliviously… or apathetically.

He hated that Shiro was working tonight, because if he was here right now he’d do anything he could to apologize to him. How could Shiro still love his stupid ass for doing that?

“’Yeah, okay?’ Lance, you’re a fucking asshole!” He groaned to himself and rubbed his face, trying to clear away the fantasy. It wasn’t his to enjoy. He had to _earn_ that fantasy. But at the same time, he wanted to give Shiro what he really deserved! He hurried to pull his laptop out, seeing in the bottom corner that it was almost three in the morning. Shiro’s store wasn’t really that busy this late, anyways. He’d be calling him shortly.

Now that he really thought of it, there was nothing that he wanted more in the world than for Shiro to take him exactly the way he wanted him to. There was no question about it! And he wanted to kick himself in the teeth for possibly making Shiro think that he wouldn’t be into that. He wanted to completely submit to him and feel enveloped underneath his body. To feel his hips slap hard enough to bruise against his ass and to have Shiro rock into him so roughly that the bed would smack against the wall was a fantasy that he wanted very much to become a reality.

After spending a little while trying to find the perfect harness, he found it! It was big enough for Shiro to wear comfortably, and it even came with its own… six inched? Dildo. Not like they’d need one that small, anyways. They had their own that were far more impressive.

Fortunately, it was set to ship decently early, and it was expected to be here before Shiro’s birthday. And now, to call his blessed saint of a boyfriend.

_“Hello?”_

Shiro sounded groggy over the phone, exhausted during the overnight shift.

“Hey, baby…” Lance didn’t realize how sleepy he himself was until he spoke, but his own rest didn’t matter to him at the moment. “I have something important to tell you.”

_“And what could that possibly be, my love?”_ he hummed.

“I’ve received a vision tonight. And I swear that it was a sign from god. Or Jesus!”

_“Jesus?”_ he snorted. _“Really, Lance?”_

“Seriously, hear me out!” he gasped. “N-now, it’s occurred to me that I haven’t been a very good boyfriend. In fact, a shitty boyfriend.”

There was a pause. _“What makes you say that?”_

“Well, considering that you told me one of your like, _biggest_ fantasies and I just said ‘Yeah, okay,’ like you were asking me what color you want for our bedsheets, I think that qualifies to send me straight to shitty boyfriend territory.” There was silence from the other end of the phone. “And I know that really bothered you.”

_“…Yeah. It hurt.”_

He winced on his next breath. “I know. And I’m so sorry, babe. I want you to know that there’s nothing I want more than to be with you exactly the way you want. I-I know it’s something I’ll have to earn, because the god Jesus dream made you say that I had to stop sucking your dick, so I’ll do anything…”

Shiro’s abrupt laughter rang through, making Lance shudder. _“I hope you’re not calling to try and turn me on, because there’s nothing that kills my boner faster than hearing you call whatever dream you had a ‘god Jesus’ dream, baby.”_

He sputtered and looked down at the bedsheets. “W-well, I’m getting you something super secret but super special. And I can’t tell you about it. But just know that your imagination is gonna be a reality in… say, three to five business days?”

_“Sounds interesting enough…”_

He gulped. “And if you’d like, as a way to make up for it, I can… kinda give you a preview of what it’s gonna be like?”

Lance heard him hum and waited anxiously. He gripped the phone in his hand and worried his lower lip. There was a slight gasp, like Shiro was about to say something, but he was still left in the dark.

_“Give me five minutes. I’ll move to the manager’s office. After five minutes is up, I’ll be calling you again on Facetime. And I want you naked and slicked up with your fingers by then. And you better make sure you’re well prepped. You wanna be a good boy and take that big plug you love so much, right?”_

Lance was _shaking._ “Yes, Sir.”

_“Good. Five minutes, baby.”_

_Click._

Lance’s eyes were wide. He’d better get started right away!

He hurried into their closet, fishing through their freshly cleaned sex toys to find the one he was looking for. It was a thick plug with a slightly phallic tip, and he didn’t even remember how long it really was. Eight inches, maybe? The length didn’t really matter once it was moving inside him just the way he liked it. They had larger dildos, but Shiro wanted him to have _this_ one. He wasn’t going to deny his request.

He wasn’t keeping track of time, and he was worried that he wouldn’t have enough time to prep! He didn’t want to disappoint his boyfriend by not being ready for him. He hurried to lie down on the bed, already shivering in anticipation after grabbing the lube from the nightstand.

Lance slicked three of his fingers, careful while stretching out his puckered hole using them one by one. Part of him just wanted to get it over with, but the other half knew that he needed to stay relaxed if he wanted to take Shiro. He had no idea what he was thinking of, but whatever it would be, it already seemed exciting!

In the process, he got lost in his own pleasure, stretching himself out on his three fingers and desperate to rock his hips up into it. He couldn’t quite hit his prostate like Shiro could, but he was trying his damnedest to do so, his fingers curling up as he bent his legs back further. The erection he’d already woken up with was stiff and throbbing, and he hoped Shiro would let him touch himself.

Suddenly, the piercing Facetime ringtone started to go off, causing him to jump.

He hurried to answer it after turning a bedside lamp on, his face red and his hair already unruly. “H-hi, baby,” he breathed, still a little reluctant to pull his fingers out.

Shiro’s eyes were dark, and his smile was genuine but small. Lance found himself lingering towards the store logo on his work shirt, and knowing that he was planning on doing this with him while Shiro was still working had his heart pounding.

“Show me how well you did,” he hummed.

Lance quickly nodded, finally pulling his fingers out. He already felt so empty and open, and he lowered the phone to show his boyfriend the good work that he did.

He heard a soft groan, and Lance hid his face in his hand.

“I want you to keep the camera right here… And if you’re good, I’ll let you see how hard you’re making me.”

“Uh-huh,” Lance gasped, his body already strained in the position.

“Now, show me the plug.”

He nodded, despite Shiro not being able to see his head at this angle. He grabbed it and showed him, whining a bit at the thought of being able to use this inside himself. But much to his dismay, Shiro made a disappointed sound.

“Now, now…” he tutted. “Why isn’t it slick? And where’s the condom? That’s not very sanitary.”

“S-Shiro—”

“I don’t think you’re taking this seriously, baby.”

“I-I am!” he gasped and hurried to grab the lube again, taking a condom from one of their long strips, too. “See? I-I can do it now.”

“I told you I wanted everything ready in five minutes,” he frowned.

Lance was so worried that he thought he might cry. “I’ll be good. I promise…”

Shiro didn’t sound convinced when he grunted in response. But Lance paid no mind to it. He was ready _now,_ at least, with the plug wrapped and slicked up, ready to go. He gulped, his chest heaving on another breath as he anticipated for the next set of directions. Shiro was still only showing his face.

“Lance…” he murmured carefully, his voice lower. “I want you to put it in slow. Don’t be greedy.”

“Y-yes, Sir,” he whined, holding the plug up to his hole. He was desperate to watch Shiro’s face for a reaction, wanting him to like what he saw. Despite just wanting to shove it in, he knew he should be relaxed and started to be careful while easing it in slowly. Each second felt like an eternity as it stretched and burned in the best way, and his body convulsed under the pleasure.

“Good boy…”

Lance nearly didn’t catch that and whimpered, doing his best to still keep it slow, up until the flared base was flush against his ass.

“When you close your eyes, Lance, do you see me above you? Can you feel my body on top, keeping you pinned there? It’s hard to move, right?”

Lance’s breath hitched. Hearing Shiro’s words helped build the fantasy. Okay, _maybe_ Shiro was still wearing his work shirt in the fantasy, but that was a little detail he could leave out. He quickly nodded, unaware that Shiro couldn’t actually _see_ him.

“Well?”

His voice was raised slightly, making Lance jump. “Y-yes!”

“Good…” He could hear a light hitch in his breath. Was he touching himself? Lance wouldn’t even know, because Shiro wouldn’t let him see!

But Shiro was _definitely_ still talking to him.

“And while I’m on top of you, you’ll not know how to react as I shove my cock in faster.” Lance’s hand stopped working as he was trying to move the toy inside him, but Shiro’s voice was still firm. “Faster…”

_Oh,_ that was a cue!

He tried his best to obey, moving it faster while his legs were bent back further. He wanted Shiro to see _everything_ and just how eager his body was for him.

He was shaking for it, his hips desperately trying to rock up into the thrusts but to no avail. It was harder when he was doing this himself. God, he wished Shiro was here!

“Harder, now…”

At Shiro’s command, Lance tried shoving it harder with a cry, the thrusts uneven and erratic. He couldn’t hit his prostate no matter how hard he tried, and he was frustrated as tears welled up in his face. “S-Shiro— I-I need you!”

“Are you sure?” He had a tone of amusement, and Lance was scared that he wasn’t aroused at all! He seemed so disinterested or apathetic.

Much like how he himself sounded that night.

This was a punishment.

“I-I’m sure!” he whined. “You’re the… only one that can f-fuck me right. I’m so bad, I-I can’t even get my own prostate!”

All Shiro did was nod.

“Shiro, please…” Lance cried. He felt embarrassed trying to get it all out, but he wanted his boyfriend to know just how he felt about him. “I want you to fuck me. I-I wanna think of nothing but— your cock. And… nngh! I’ll forget my name. I want it! I-I’d love that, baby, please!”

He couldn’t even hear Shiro anymore. Just his own pathetic cries as he fruitlessly tried giving himself more pleasure. This was torture without him. This sucked. Shiro had been helping him so much with sex that he’d nearly forgotten how to do it on his own!

After an eternity of just suffering there, he heard Shiro’s voice again.

“First of all, that’s not how I’d fuck you.”

Lance was shivering and shaking, looking down towards his phone in anticipation. He slowed his thrusts.

“Take the plug and angle up into it,” he instructed. “Like you’re grinding.”

He quickly nodded and did as he was told. He trusted Shiro to make him feel better, to guide him through it… and all he saw was a flash of white.

“Oh!” Of _course,_ Shiro would know his body better than he himself did! He continued the thrusts as instructed.

“How’s that?” he crooned, his voice sounding thick with arousal again. “Better?”

“Y-yes!” he whimpered. He tried making sure his hand smacked against his ass with each thrust as he held the plug, trying to imitate what it’d feel like with Shiro as best as he could. “S-Shiro, I love you, I love you! F-fuuck!” The harder he tried hitting his prostate, the harder it was trying to get words out. He was writhing there, doing his best to show Shiro how it’d be for him if he was mounted over him. It was a little taste, a little preview for him.

“Yes, baby, I love you,” Shiro crooned. “You look so good like that… You’re probably so tight. Are you close yet, baby? Are you gonna cum on my cock?”

“Yeah, yeahh!” he whined and begged. “P-please, please, let me!”

Shiro grinned. “Okay… Put the phone down, now. Touch yourself. Lemme hear you let go.”

Lance did as he was told. As soon as he put the phone down he hurried to wrap his free hand around his cock, stroking himself rapidly. He didn’t realize how soaked the head was with pre until he was desperately teasing the slit. And with a few final thrusts going deep within he convulsed from the overwhelming pleasure, coming in long ribbons all over his torso as he wailed brokenly.

Time ceased to exist. His world was crumbling around him, and Shiro was the only one keeping it steady. He was holding him through the downfall with the sound of his voice. His crooning and praises as he’d slowed his thrusts to a halt soothed him, and while he lied there limply he breathed in with quick wheezes and breathed out in humid huffs. His ears were ringing so loud he’d nearly forgotten about his neglected phone just between his thighs.

“Good boy, Lance,” he purred, and Lance unceremoniously pulled the toy out just to set it down away from him on the bed. He’d deal with it later. “You were so good for me…”

Lance had a lazy grin plastered to his face while he lifted up his phone. He first showed him how loose and open his hole was after being stretched so perfectly, the ring twitching around nothing.

_“Damn,”_ he smirked. “How much did you cum?”

He was still panting, hovering the camera up to show his chest and stomach. It was littered with his own release, even up to his chin, becoming tacky on his skin.

“Better clean yourself up, babe,” he chuckled. “That’s so hot…”

He grinned, sitting up and using a dirty shirt from the laundry basket to wipe himself off. He was a little wobbly and blushed, blowing Shiro a kiss. “I wish you were here.”

“Yeah, me too…” he crooned. “Watching you made me so hard. I wanna rub it in. Sit on your face just how you like it.”

As he plopped down on the bed, Lance grinned at his boyfriend. “I think it’s your turn now, yeah? Lemme see how hard you are. Have I earned it?”

“Absolutely…” Shiro looked around briefly, but next thing he knew the phone was being set down on the table. Lance heard fabric and shuffling. When Shiro lifted it back up, he showed that his legs were spread wide, propped up on the arms of the chair. And exposed just for Lance, there was his flushed and engorged dick, the flesh even from their large distance looking velvety soft to the touch.

Lance grinned, licking his lips. “Risky business there,” he teased. “Am I allowed to make demands?”

He heard a chuckle out of view. “We’ll see.”

Lance heard a strained moan as Shiro was finally giving himself attention. If he didn’t get absolutely wrecked already, the sight of Shiro’s thighs shaking while two of his fingers were shoved inside himself would’ve quickly done him in again. Along with his thrusting, Shiro’s thumb was also rapidly rubbing his cock.

“You look so good…” Lance grinned while watching the display. “Wanna taste you.”

His thighs twitched harder as he let out a low but stifled moan. “I-I want your face buried in it. You look so good sucking my dick.”

“I love it best when you sit on my face.” Now that his breathing had calmed, he could do his best to maintain some kind of control. “I swear, if you snap my neck doing that one day, that would be the best way to fucking go.”

“L-Lance,” he gasped, his voice more strained. He was getting close. _Good._ He needed to be a good manager and go back to work before the first real rushes of the day would begin. He couldn’t be caught so indecently!

So Lance told him that. “You gotta go back to work… Don’t want customers walking in and hearing you moan for me, now, do you?”

He could _hear_ how wet Shiro was, pulling his fingers out entirely just to use his whole hand to jerk off. He encased his dick and flicked it rapidly, and Lance could barely see his actions with how fast he was doing it.

“Y-yes, Lance, fuck!” he gasped, doing his best to hold back his cry as he came. From how quickly his thighs tried closing over his arm, Lance could tell it was a powerful one. Fuck, he loved him!

Shiro was heaving for air, raising the phone up to his face again to let Lance see how flustered and blissed out he was. He smiled and blew him another kiss. “Fuck… You’re so sexy, Shiro. I love you.”

He grinned. “I love you too.” He was struggling to put his pants back on. “All is forgiven, baby, okay? You’re so good to me, and I love you.”

Lance smiled at him. “You’re getting sleepy. But don’t worry. Three more hours, okay?”

“Mhm.” Shiro grinned lazily as he got up. “I gotta go. Need to wash my hands and get back on the floor. I’ll be home before you know it.”

He nodded and lied back on his bed, growing tired as well. “I’ll be here, keeping the bed warm for you. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

He hurried to plug his phone back in and briskly clean up the room. He didn’t want to be left with a used butt plug on the bed while he slept. And now he for sure couldn’t wait for Shiro’s birthday, knowing he’d be so thrilled to see his special present! But for right now, he exhausted flopped back onto the bed, passing out right there.


End file.
